Demons in the Dark
by ForsakenShadowDemon
Summary: AU!Sonic and gang have become demon hunters. Better than it sounds... Has CanonxOC so if you don't like, don't read. Read warning at the beginning for other pairings! Please R&R. My first fic, don't kill me, please... Read profile for extra details.


**A/N:** Well, finally got around to starting this.

**AU**. Sonic & Gang are demon hunters. Eggman is a demon herder. Eggman wishes to absorb the powers of the demons he catches, while most demons want to harm and destroy the world and its citizens. Sonic & Crew can't let either things happen, so they do the only thing they can think of- they slay the demons.

I don't think I've seen any like this. Meep.

**Disclaimer**: Sonic & Co. are copyright to SEGA. I only own the demons.

**WARNINGS**: Contains; Violence, character death, and pairings. Pairings include; SallyxSonicxAmy triangle, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCreamxCharmy triangle, VectorxVanilla, EspioxFC, ShadowxFC, and more... Chris is dead throughout the whole story(sorry, Chris fans). Rating may increase from T to M.

**Info you need to know**: Sonic is 18, Amy is 14, Tails is 10, Espio is 18, Shadow is physically 18... Yea, you get the picture. They're all two years older.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE CANONxOC/FC, DEMONS, VIOLENCE, LOVE-TRIANGLES, HOMOSEXUALITY, BLOOD, DEATH, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WARNING, THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU! **

**-****Prologue****-**

The night was rather silent as Sonic walked through the city. He looked at peace, totally relaxed. His blue fur shone brightly in the light of the full moon. He wore no shirt, showing off a long scar across his chest. He wore dark brown cargo pants, white gloves, and black tennis shoes.

It wasn't apparent at first, but if you took a closer look, you would notice a slight tenseness in the hero's shoulders. What he was doing was not obvious at first, but when a shape slinked out from the shadows, it became obvious: He was hunting demons.

His reaction to the shadow being was quick. Out of his pocket, he pulled a handle that, within a second, had a blade appear. He swept the blade down in a quick motion right through the demon's body. With a pained shriek, the demon died away and disappeared.

Sonic stood there silently for a moment before looking around the ruins of the once great city.

Station Square. It used to be a huge city, but all that was left were the ruins of buildings and homes. Every now and then a human would dash by, eager to get back to what was left of their home.

Not all of them made it home. Along the streets, hiding in the shadows, were demons of all kinds. These were the creatures Sonic and his friends so mercilessly hunted. The only demons that were spared were most light demons and angels, which, in all honesty, shouldn't even be considered demons.

Sonic's mind began wandering. He thought about the day the whole world went to Hell. He stared at the place the demon had been just a few minutes ago as he let himself reminisce.

It was a little over two years ago...

-**Flashback**-

_The sun shone brightly over the lively city of Station Square. Everything was beautiful... everything was normal. No one could explain what happened later. It had been such an amazing spring day, no one thought what happened could have happened._

_But it did._

_Chris and Sonic had been walking down the street that Saturday afternoon, talking and laughing about anything and everything that came to mind. It was good... it was fun... it was normal._

_Then, as they passed an alleyway, something happened. The first of many horrible things to happen._

_A rift seemed to open up right as they passed. Sonic froze, then backed up and stared at it with wide eyes. As he stared, a demon, black as night itself, stepped out of the rift. Upon his head was a blood-red star, and its tail was a devil's tail. Although Sonic would not know it for at least another year, this was a Dark Demon-the most dangerous of all demons._

_Chris backtracked as well, looking at Sonic. _

_"What's wrong, Sonic?"_

_"Chris, get away from there!" Sonic exclaimed, coming to his senses upon seeing Chris step right in front of the creature. Sonic reached out for Chris, but he reacted too late._

_A clawed black hand seized Chris by his hair and yanked him back. From behind the demon, the rift widened. Black shapes began flying through and Sonic saw with horrified eyes as demons of all shapes and sizes flew in. After the black demons came the multi-coloured demons, then the demons that lacked colour at all._

_Sonic jumped forward to grab Chris, but the moment his hand touched the human child's shirt, the demon jerked Chris back. The force jostled Chris a little, but it was no where near as bad as it was going to get._

_Suddenly the demon dove his hand into Chris' stomach. Chris screamed in pain, but he wasn't the only one; similar things were happening to other people around Station Square._

_Sonic shouted out in dismay and he reached for his friend again. This time the demon laughed... laughed!_

_The demon tossed Chris aside. Sonic ran to his side as the black demon disappeared into the shadows. "Chris!"_

_Sonic stood there, staring at Chris' bloody, unmoving body. He could hear people screaming all around him, begging for mercy... begging for help... but Sonic felt paralyzed._

_He didn't know how long he stood there-it could have been seconds, it could have been hours... Hell, it could have been years if he didn't know better. Finally, at last, a soft voice said, "Do not fear, young one. He will find a place in the afterlife, among others who suffer the same fate."_

_Slowly, Sonic looked up. He was met by an amazing sight; three beings stood before him, unlike the others that stepped through the rift. An amazing amount of other beings stood behind them, none of them with a speck of black or red on them._

_The three beings were all clothed in white and had pale skin. All three of them had yellow-blonde hair. Two of them were female, while the third and tallest was male._

_All three of them had white, shimmering angel wings._

_The beings behind them all varied in colour, but they were all light and bright, vibrant colours. He saw one change shape from a wolf into a chameleon, and then another changed from a rat to a fox._

_Were these creatures demons as well?_

_The male angel seemed to sense his thoughts. He smiled gently and said, "In a way, young one, we are all demons. Yet we are the ones whom are different. The one which killed your friend-it was a dark demon."_

_It? Dark Demon? Sonic shook his head in confusion and pain. _

_One of the female angels stepped towards Sonic and held something out to him. "We cannot bring your friend back, but you can save your other friends and many citizens. Find your friends and gather them and as many of the citizens as possible. Make sure they all have physical contact with you or someone who has contact with you. If they do not, the demons can still get them. Wear this at all times, and the demons cannot harm you."_

_Sonic felt numb as he took the thing from her. He looked down at it to see it was a silver crucifix, barely the size of a human's thumbnail... but he could feel it vibrating with power. It hung from a thin, silver chain. He looked up again to ask the angel how it was supposed to protect him, but the three angels plus the light demons were gone._

_He looked down at Chris, only to find him gone as well. Where he had been before was a note. He lent down and picked it up._

_**-We are taking your friend, so as to give him a proper burial. Remember, wear the necklace at all times.**_

_Sonic slipped the note in his pocket before slipping the necklace on. He looked at the sky, where clouds had begun to gather. It was going to be a long day._

_He was wrong-it was going to be a long three years._

**-End Flashback-**

Sonic closed his eyes, his ear twitching every once in a while. Eggman had survived the slaughter. Eggman now wanted to harness the demons' power to take over what was left of the world.

So now Sonic and his friends were demon slayers _and _trying to stop Eggman at the same time. It was hard, but they did their best.

All of them had scars to show for their demon fighting, even Cream and Amy.

Amy. She was covered in scars now. None marked her face, but her arms and legs and chest were covered in them. Amy still managed to keep her innocent nature, even with all the scars to show for her battles.

Cream had been most vulnerable of them all before the demon attack. Ever since the initial attack where Cheese was killed, Cream was quiet and had stopped being so polite. In fact... she had become extremely bitter and she was the most merciless when killing demons. She had lost her best friend and another close friend on the same day- it was no real surprise. She still tried to keep her innocent mind, but every time she looked in the mirror, her eyes would be brought to one thing; the scar across her muzzle and eye. It had been caused by the demon who killed Cheese, who had almost killed her.

She wanted to find that demon specifically. She wanted revenge.

Sonic shook his head and continued walking forward. He felt like there was no ending to this war.

The war between Mortals and Demons would go on forever, it seemed. The only upside was that the Mortals had a few demon allies.

But mortals were thinning out and becoming hard to find. The demons had almost completely destroyed life, at least in Station Square, though Sonic had a feeling it was all over the world.

The war was raging...

But the Demons were winning.

**-To Be Continued-**

A/N: Well, now that I've got the prologue out of the way...

Enjoy! And please don't attack me for killing off Chris and Cheese-I had to let them have **personal** reasons for them to want to slay the demons!

And if you want to flame, go ahead-I'm cold!


End file.
